


Everything is in our own hands

by MamaBearF1



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of blood, Team as Family, Trauma caused muteness, anti-higuain, anti-ronaldo, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: Our choices are in our own hands. We really shouldn't forget about that.





	Everything is in our own hands

Mario was sitting in his flat with Leni close by his side. Only one that still stuck with him in this tough time. Well...his national teammates also checked on him, opening their home doors if he needed to change the surroundings. He should really use for the break but Mandzu didn't want to leave without a fight. He wasn't one for giving up but everything was too painful about this place.

  
No more loud laughter, team dinners or even Leni barking asking for treats. Apartament was empty, life sucked out of it.  
"How does it feel when everyone forgets about you, Mario?"asked the figure behind Mandzus back. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.   
"And how does it feel to betray your friend, Gonzalo?"  
"Me, I didn't betray any of you. You all discarded me as trash when Ronaldo came. Well...now I did it with you."  
"No one discarded you. We were on your side. I was on your side."  
"Kinda couldn't see that with you being lovey dovey with Cristiano. Did Paulo got jealous of you two?"

  
Mario was ready to punch the man. Leni by his side was growling, showing her teeth to other forward. Phone screen was showed in front of his face. There was Paulo hugging Ronaldo like he once did with Mario. It made Croatians stomach churn. He really had lost everything. Gonzalo kept on talking:"Look at them two. Don't they look perfect? It seems like he has replaced you already."

  
Mario slapped phone out of Higuain's hand, it hit the floor with a satisfying crunch. He wasn't going to pay for Juventus boards insane dreams.   
"Get out of my flat before I break more than your phone." Mario said, still not turning his head to look at Gonzalo. Leni barked loudly and all went black.

  
****

  
Paulo's phone was going off. It was Mario's neighbour. He hadn't talked with Mandzu in weeks. He wanted to really but something constantly came up. Dybala felt dread, something close to panic bubbling in his mind. Mandzu's neighbour never called him. 

  
"Hello?"  
"Paulo, Leni is barking so loudly for a few hours. We tried to ring the bell but no one answered the door."  
"I will be there in a few minutes."

  
He dropped a call, got his keys and rushed out of the flat. Now panic really took over. Mario would never leave Leni alone without someone watching over the dog.   
Drive didn't take long time. Soon enough he saw the apartment building come in the view. Paulo parked haphazardly not caring even a bit. His hands were shaking when he tried to get the key in the lock. On third time he did it. When he opened it, whining Leni was jumping at his feet. He picked up the dog, going further in the flat. Dybala could pick up the smell of the blood.

  
"Oh God, Mario!"exclaimed the Argentinian. Pulling out his phone to call an ambulance, some other Juve players he could trust. Leni jumped out of his arms, cuddling in side of her owner that had huge, bleeding gush on head. Paulo found something to press on injury with.   
Ambulance staff came and took Mandzu to hospital, leaving Dybala with Leni and his bloody hands. He couldn't move from spot on the floor till Mira came in flat, calling out his name. 

  
"I did this to him. It's my fault."repeated Argentinian as mantra. Pjanić slapped the younger man to get him out of shock.  
"Listen to me, Paulo. It's all our fault. We didn't listen to him, we let him down but now he needs us. We have to be strong. So let's wash your hands and go to hospital."

  
****  
_(Few hours later in hospital)_

  
Croatian Milan players were first to arrive. Brozo constantly had to keep Ante from attacking Juventus players who seemed to be scared of the young man.  
"Why do they have to be here?" asked Ante Marcelo who simply shrugged. Pjaca soon joined the Croatian side. They all thought Mario was save and loved her but it was only an illusion.

  
"Marko, we can't lose him. He may not play for nt anymore but he is our father figure."whispered Ante who seemed more affected by the whole situation.   
"None of those thoughts. He is a warrior. He will coach our kiddos into champions and all this will be only a bad dream."   
"I feel like they didn't call the police. I'll go do that and wait for others." Said Brozo, feeling weird into this serious atmosphere.

  
Ronaldo was ready to join his teammates, everyone was surprised by how he knew. Paulo hadn't called him, Mira neither. Ante slammed Ronaldo's body in the wall.   
"How dare you come here? No one wants you here. I can handle those few but you better get out before I break something in your precious face."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Oh now you don't. I will tell you something none of these cowards would. This situation is your fault. You ruin and poison people that are around you. Now listen carefully, we won't allow you to ruin Mandzu more."

  
Ronaldo got up, towering a bit over Ante but suddenly other Croatia nt players started to pop behind Ante.  
"You heard him, Cristiano. In your place I would be going to pack." Luka as captain came forward, glaring at Ronaldo. This man simply couldn't stop ruining other people. This time Cristiano choose wrong victim.   
"You will hear from my lawyer." Said Ronaldo, walking off as quickly as possible. Ante cursed under his breath, getting his ear flicked for that. Now all they could do is sit down and wait for the doctor to come out, and tell them how Mario is. Most important they were together.

  
****

  
Now standing in front of the door of a flat in Moscow with Leni in his arms once again. In November night just a day before the game. Paulo couldn't believe how his life has changed. As the saying goes, you don't know what you have until you lose it. 

  
He had taken Mario for granted and when Croatians took him away. Dybala found out about it when he came to visit Mario as usual and he wasn't there. Argentinian was in shock state for a few days. Pipa had tried to cheer him up but that didn't work. Paulo spent most of his days in Mandzu's flat with his dog.   
Biggest surprise was that Mario allowed to leave Leni in Italy. Maybe it wasn't because older Croatian didn't mutter even one word since he woke up. He seemed so detached from everything. Benni had been so kind to give him Čorlukas address. 

  
"Leni, I think it's time to ring the bell." Argentinian said to the pug who barked at him in agreement. So he pushed the button hearing dog barking. That made Leni bark louder.   
"What you are doing here?" Was first question out of Vedrans mouth when he opened the doors.  
"I brought Leni. Those two can't live without each other." said Paulo, making his best puppy eyes look.  
"Okay, okay! Come in. He is taking a nap."  
"Has he started talking?"   
"No, not yet. He also doesn't like when someone is standing behind his back. Whatever happened in that flat, left huge trauma on him mentaly." 

  
Paulo nooded, following Charlie further in the flat. Police had stopped investigation because Mario refused to answer their questions.   
"You can go in. I think he missed both of you but you have to understand we did it to keep him safe."  
"I understand. I would have done the same if I knew he was in such danger."

  
Paulo tiptoed in the dark room, letting his eyes get used to the darkness. Argentinian put Leni on the bed, the dog straight away found his favourite sleeping spot. The young man noticed the chair near the bad and sat down in it. Many thoughts went through his head. Especially bright was the one when his mom dropped Leni at training center and the peaceful pug started to growl and Gonzalo. Also the red string that he found in Mario's flat. He later that evening went to Gonzalo to give it to him, telling he found it on the training pitch. Could it really be Pipa?

  
The trashing sound came from the bed, making Leni jump up and start to whine. Dybala also jumped out of his place.   
"Gonzalo, no!"   
That was Mario's voice, gruffer than usual from not using it too much. This was the last missing piece of the puzzle. Paulo got on the bed hugging Mario as well as he could, quietly singing a lullaby from his childhood.   
When Dybala was sure Mandzu is sleeping peacefully again. Now he knew what to do. He understood what is important to him in life. This was something beyond football and he already has made enough to have a comfortable life. 

  
****

  
Back in hotel. Dybala went straight up to a restaurant where he knew his teammates would be. Paulo took a chair and pulled it in the middle of the room, getting up on it. Getting few raised eyebrows from his teammates.  
"Can I have everyone's attention for a minute?" Asked Argentinian. Now getting the rest teammates attention and raised eyebrows or shocked faces. Coaching staff also were looking at him. Now he knew all attention was on him.

  
"I am quitting Juventus and won't take part in the next game. Thank you!"he said peacefully, getting off the chair and putting it back in place. Chaos was going around Paulo but he didn't take notice. He was finally at peace with himself and not needing to fight poisonous snakes off. He was free to do as he likes.   
His manager wouldn't be happy but at least he himself will be in a healthier environment. 

  
"You can't do that. You have contract to fulfil."called out Sarri.  
"I will pay the fine." The Argentinian said, keeping up the peace in his voice. "My decision is final. I ain't gonna play with someone who could hurt his own teammate, his brother. You want funny story Pipa, he was the one to ask board to bring you back. He was the one who missed you."   
The chaos stopped the moment he said those words. They all were stunned into silence.

  
"I…." other Argentinian began.   
"Don't even. You got the coach that gives you chances, teammates that adore you, don't know about it anymore, and all the forwards out of the way. Enjoy the stay in this place you made for yourself." 

  
With that said Dybala walked out of the restaurant, getting in the elevator. He needed to pick up stuff and leave this place. For once he was 100% that he had made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, there may be Part 2.


End file.
